Epic Rap Battle Parodies
Epic Rap Battle Parodies is a rap battle series created by Justin Buckner and Nathan Provost on December 23, 2012. This series features a variety of historical and fictional characters, doing matchups ERB typically wouldn't do themselves. The series has a current total of 57 official episodes and four seasons. Battles Season 1 # Vault Boy vs Cole Phelps (1) (Season 1 Premiere) (Series Premiere) # Mozart vs Skrillex (2) # John Marston vs Niko Bellic (3) # Puff Puff vs Steve Smith (4) # Harry Styles vs Paul McCartney (5) # Tom Anderson vs Mark Zuckerberg (6) # The Merchant vs The Happy Mask Salesman (7) # Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson (8) # Steve vs Joe (9) # Slender Man vs Enderman (10) # Tony Montana vs Al Capone (11) # Jack the Ripper vs Jeff the Killer (12) # Tom Sawyer vs Huckleberry Finn (13) # Eminem vs Macklemore (14) # James Bond vs Austin Powers (15) (Season 1 Finale) Season 2 # Nathan vs Justin (16) (Season 2 Premiere) # The Angry Video Game Nerd vs The Irate Gamer (17) # Ash Ketchum vs Gary Oak (18) # Private Ryan vs Nikolai Belinski (19) # Vault Boy vs Cole Phelps 2 (20) # Phoenix Wright vs Adrian Monk (21) # John Wayne vs Billy the Kid (22) # Slender Man vs Jeff the Killer (23) # Bam Margera vs Rob Dyrdek (24) # Matt Groening vs Seth MacFarlane (25) # Ghost Hunters vs Ghost Adventures (26) # Freddy vs Jason (27) # Dovahkiin vs Link (28) # Bronies vs Trekkies (29) # Walmart vs Target (30) # Terry Fox vs Sidney Crosby (31) # Jerry Springer vs Maury Povich (32) # Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay (33) # Mother Nature vs Father Time (34) # VGRB vs ERBParodies (35) (Season 2 Finale) Season 3 # Gabe Newell vs Shigeru Miyamoto (36) (Season 3 Premiere) # Oliver Twist vs Richie Rich (37) # Paul Bunyan vs Johnny Appleseed (38) # Richard Simmons vs David Hasselhoff (39) # Peter Griffin vs Homer Simpson (40) # Beavis & Butt-Head vs Lewis and Clark (41) # L vs Light (42) # Arnold Schwarzenegger vs Sylvester Stallone (43) # M. Night Shyamalan vs Ed Wood (44) # The Beatles vs One Direction (45) # Hank Hill vs Duck Dynasty (46) # Captain America vs Uncle Sam (47) # Marshall Mathers vs Slim Shady (48) # John Marston vs Niko Bellic (Remake) (49) # Eyeless Jack vs Laughing Jack (50) (Season 3 Finale) Season 4 # Drake & Josh vs The Blues Brothers (51) (Season 4 Premiere) # King Tut vs Yugi Muto (52) # Saint Nicholas vs Saint Valentine (53) # Ötzi vs Elsa (54) # The Sims vs Animal Crossing (55) # Hugh Hefner vs Pee-wee Herman (56) # Jigsaw vs GLaDOS (57) Unofficial * Carl Johnson vs Patrick Star (2014 April Fool's Special) * Hancock vs Jack Sparrow (2015 April Fool's Special) * Steve vs Joe 2 (2016 April Fool's Special) Scrapped * Sheldon Cooper vs Doctor Who * Fidel Castro vs Che Guevara * Jay Gatsby vs Christian Grey * Christian Grey vs Yandere-chan * Honey Boo Boo vs Shirley Temple * Mozart vs Skrillex 2 * Edgar Allen Poe vs Stephen King * Eminem vs Eazy-E * Andy Milonakis vs Steve-O * Andrew Detmer vs Magneto * Peter Pan vs Link ft. Robin Hood * John Wilkes Booth vs Lee Harvey Oswald * Ezio Auditore vs Ryu Hayabusa * Slender Man vs Ghostface * John Marston vs John Wayne * Otzi vs Ice Climbers * Mario vs Sonic * Alien vs Predator * Batman vs Lex Luther * Beavis & Butt-Head vs Dumb & Dumber * Link vs Peter Pan * Shazam vs Kazaam (Original 2015 April Fool's Special) * Adam Sandler vs Charlie Chaplin * Walt Disney vs Lauren Faust * Vault Boy vs Cole Phelps 3 * Bill Nye vs Merlin * Fred vs Carrie White * Rod Serling vs MrCreepyPasta * Nickelback vs Wiggles * Gravity Falls vs Supernatural * Deadpool vs Vaas * Super Smash Bros Royale * Sergeant Hartman vs Tank Dempsey * Shrek vs Quasimodo * Neo vs Emmet Brickowski * McDonald's vs Burger King * Avatar: The Last Airbender vs Mortal Kombat * Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson Remake * Steven Universe vs Sailor Moon * Sesame Street vs Don't Hug Me I'm Scared * MarbleHornets vs Tribe Twelve * Slender Man vs Charles Manson * Sigmund Freud vs Charles Manson ft. Freddy Krueger and Trevor Phillips * Jeffrey Woods vs Jeffrey Dahmer * 3rd Creepypasta Royale (Jane the Killer vs Clockwork) * Papyrus vs Skeletor * Fallout vs Bioshock * Charlie Brown vs Eric Cartman * Reactionist vs Prankster * Whovians vs Starsies * VGRB vs ERBP vs ERB * Justin vs Zander vs Nathan Cast and Guests # Justin Buckner (1, 2, 3, 4, 5 (Cameo), 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 (Cameo), 14, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 22, 23, 24 (Cameo), 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 32, 33, 34 (Cameo), 35, 36, 38, 39 (Cameo), 40, 41, 42, 43 (Cameo), 44, 45, 46, 47 (Cameo), 49, 50, 53, 54, 55, 58, 60, 2014 AF (Cameo), 2015 AF (Cameo), 2016 AF) # Nathan Provost (Announcer #1, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 11, 12 (Cameo), 14, 16, 18, 19, 20, 23, 25, 26, 27, 29, 30, 32, 33, 34, 35, 41, 45, 46, 48, 49, 50, 55, 58) # WoodenHornets (5, 6 (Cameo), 7, 8, 11, 13, 14, 16, 17 (Cameo), 22, 23, 26, 27 (Cameo), 28 (Cameo), 29, 30, 31 (Cameo), 34 (Cameo), 35, 38, 39 (Cameo), 41, 44, 45, 50, 55, 58, 59, 2014 AF, 2015 AF (Cameo), 2016 AF) # Mr. Glitches (7 (Cameo), 9, 11 (Cameo), 12 (Cameo), 13, 14, 15, 20 (Cameo), 23, 24, 25 (Cameo), 26, 29, 30, 31, 42, 50) # FlickswithJoe (8, 23 (Cameo)) # RLYoshi (10, 12, 13 (Cameo), 17, 20 (Cameo), 21, 23, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 42, 45, 46, 50, 58) # Froggy (11 (Cameo), 14 (Cameo), 17, 20 (Cameo), 21, 23, 26, 27, 29 (Cameo), 30, 33, 38, 40, 41, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47 (Cameo), 49, 50, 52, 55, 57, 58, 2015 AF) # SuperThingsOnCups (11 (Cameo), 16 (Cameo), 20 (Cameo), 22 (Cameo), 23 (Cameo), 25 (Cameo), 29, 30 (Cameo), 32 (Cameo), 34 (Cameo), 36, 39 (Cameo), 40 (Cameo), 46 (Cameo), 48 (Cameo), 49, 50, 55, 58, 60, 2014 AF, 2016 AF) # Yung Sped (12 (Cameo), 25 (Cameo), 30 (Cameo), 32 (Cameo), 49, 50 (Cameo)) # YKSNØY (12 (Cameo), 13 (Cameo), 14, 30 (Cameo)) # Garrett Toler (14, 17, 18 (Cameo), 23 (Cameo), 30) # Cameron Greely (14, 18 (Cameo), 23, 27, 28, 30 (Cameo), 33, 35, 36, 40, 42, 44, 45, 47, 50, 51, 52) # HarryPotter2875 (14, 29, 45, 47, 50, 58) # Kevin Krust (Announcer #2, 15, 29, 30 (Cameo), 42, 50) # Kyle Sherwin (18 (Cameo), 20 (Cameo), 27 (Cameo), 30) # MCGamingFTW (19, 29, 30, 39, 50, 53, 58) # DannyPhantom4749 (20 (Cameo), 23, 30, 42, 50) # Zack (23 (Cameo), 32 (Cameo), 37, 45, 48 (Cameo), 50, 2014 AF) # 0bsu (23, 50) # Mat4yo (24, 27, 30, 34 (Cameo), 39, 44, 45, 49, 50, 53, 54 (Cameo), 56) # David Hrusovsky (27 (Cameo), 30 (Cameo), 32 (Cameo), 50) # Fle (27 (Cameo), 29, 30 (Cameo), 37, 44 (Cameo), 48 (Cameo), 49 (Cameo), 50, 55) # B-Lo Lorbes (30 (Cameo), 33 (Cameo), 36, 41 (Cameo), 49 (Cameo), 50, 58) # TheSuperplushybros (32 (Cameo), 44 (Cameo), 45, 50, 58) # Stevie Smith (34, 42, 50) # Riley Hearts (39 (Cameo), 41 (Cameo), 43 (Cameo), 44, 45, 49 (Cameo), 50, 52, 56 (Cameo), 58, 2014 AF, 2015 AF) # Stofferex (40, 41, 43, 44, 50, 2015 AF) # Skitzy (44, 50, 54) # Mancha (45, 50, 53, 58) # TewZen (48, 56) # Yuugen Vinny (50 (Cameo), 55, 58) # Ciaran McGinn (50) # Adam (UBERocity) (50) # Lialexm (50 (Cameo), 55, 58) # Miss4yo (50, 53 (Cameo), 54) # Nico Raimont (50) # Rich Alvarez (51) # Chris Muller (51) # Logan (51) # Tomas van Straten (53) # SethIsMe (53, 2016 AF) # Roland Ryan (55) # WoodenHornets' Mom (57) # Jake MSV (58, 2016 AF (Cameo)) # Joey H (58) # MetalFireVA (58) # Yobar (2016 AF) # TruthBrood (2016 AF) Cameos # MineKB (20, 30) # Nathan Sweet (20, 30) # London McKinley (20, 30) # Payton Justice (20, 30) # Jarret B. (20, 30) # Mrbiggyful (36) # tankrulez615 (50) # zan man (50) # Pepijn de Jong (53) Trivia * From February to September 2019, all videos on the channel were private. * In June 2019, the ERBParodies2 YouTube channel was deleted.